fivenightswithhonokafandomcom-20200214-history
Night 3（FNWH2)
Night 3 are FNWH2'sThe third is a night of play, and Nozomi and Nico, and Maki are active tonight, and the difficulty is greatly increased tonight. call “Okay，everything's ready.The third day, okay, okay, the boss gave you a bonus this morning. You can watch TV in the office now. Yeah, the boss got you an old-fashioned knob black-and-white TV, but in the evening, it's used for something else. Today, Nico V2, Maki V2, Nozomi V2 and the alpaca will be active. Nico V2 will be step by step. To get to your office, you have to look at the camera where she is to drag her, because her hearing is very sensitive, she is blind! So the loud noise of the camera closing stops her to see what's happening. The door won't stop her. She'll wait patiently for you to open the door. MakiV2 will start working in the gift room. If she comes out, you'll have to wind up her music. So she'll go back. NozomiV2 works the same way as MakiV2 does. But you need to use an electronic jammer to jam her signal. The jammer is limited. When you use the jammer once, you need a lot of time to recharge and recharge the jammer! Alpaca, the only thing you can do is turn on the TV, so it will be away from you, but the music and light of the TV will attract others! Watch out for carelessness. Carelessness will make you fall short. Good luck and good night.“ Tips Nozomi and Maki and There alpaca re active tonight. Pay attention to whether Maki is in your office. Although she needs to attack three times to get to the player's death, every attack will bring great visual interference and hearing interference to the player. Nozomi needs to use it. The jammer, the player must pay attention to whether she is outside the office door, at the same time, pay attention to the use of jammers, whenever the use of the jammer requires a lot of time to re-repair, using the jammer in any situation may lead to waste and miss valuable Opportunity leads to the death of the player,Watch out for the alpaca, it will become a new threat, players need to turn on the TV to keep it away, but the TV will attract other enemies. At the same time, pay attention to the second-grade group, they may sneak in, pay attention to Hanayo's music, stop her before switching the camera to the kitchen and turn off the power before she enters the room, beware of the alpaca, if the alpaca is too close, Turn on the TV, but watch out for other people,Pay attention to whether Nico is close. If it is close, check The camera at the door to make sure she is not close, if close, stare at her to let her go, but pay attention to other people (especially Hanayo, she may sneak in)， otherwise she will temporarily turn off the power. This is not fatal, but it may cause Nozomi or any other enemy to sneak into the player. Category:Night Category:FNWH2 Category:Nights